


Artwork for The Path Series

by Solariana (Jacie)



Series: NCIS: The Path Series [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Solariana
Summary: Artwork forThe Path...andThe Path Continued...Summary forThe Path...:Tony has a secret hobby. Or does he?Summary forThe Path Continued...:Tony has found his path amidst the starlit night.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS: The Path Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075781
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Artwork for The Path Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Path...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344783) by [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie). 



> This was created for Cutsycat as part of the Happy Holiday's Challenge.

© 2020 by Solariana/Jacie


End file.
